User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 62: Sounds from beyond
I could feel time slowing as I watched my siblings -particularly Nova- freeze in mid-air. We were all slowing down. All except Kisara and Titanium, who instantly vanished. Had I been able to blink I would've missed their disappearance. Time moved forward again. But... something was different here. All the color had drained from the building. The only color coming from Crescentia now was us. It was odd, I never noticed what a colorful bunch we were. "What in the hell happened!?" I yelled, as all of us gathered in a circle. "It would seem... that we've been transported." Frost concluded, looking at all of her surroundings. Everything was the same. Not a thing misplaced. Except for the people. "Hey... Where is everyone?" I asked, voicing my concern. "It would seem that they weren't sent here. Meaning Nike must have some use for them. Their game, perhaps?" Sheath answered me, her eyes closed. She was focusing her energy. Finding out where we were, and what was going on. Probably making a connection with the other reapers. Osiris' image shot across my mind. He was my least favorite reaper. He had a... rebellious edge to him when I first encountered him. Maybe she was talking with Aishikuru? I liked Aishikuru. She gave off a cold aura, but it wasn't too cold. Just right. I laughed to myself at the reference I had just made. Sheath's reaper powers were truly amazing. And they were a great asset to us. Even though we relied to heavily on her sometimes. "We need to get back. We're missing a good chunk of our numbers. Allagar, Volcan, Gaia, Senterra, Kisara, Titanium, and Miricle aren't with us." Ignis announced. When did Miricle leave? It hadn't occurred to me that she had left Death's side. The two were often engrossed in conversation, not socializing much with the others. It was strange. How did she understand Death? Stellarah never stuck around the two of them, so wouldn't it be a bit difficult to hear his words? Maybe he could talk, but his voice was soundless -just above a whisper- or something like that. But what would compel Miricle to stay around him? He was always cloaked in his cloak. I realized I'd gotten off-track with my thoughts. Everyone had already begun walking away. I, however, remained standing exactly where I was. Something was calling me. Literally calling me. I could hear my name being called. From the faintest voice. "Aqua. Aqua." It was such a smooth voice. Coming from no general direction, as if the lifeless air were speaking to me, instead of a voice. I was so tempted to answer the call of the unseen stranger, but was afraid that I would look... stupid. Afraid that it would be something more than bargained for. That I would die. With one more call I dropped all worries and walked towards the outer edge of the city, hoping I would find the person that harbored this beautiful voice. My concentration turned to dust as I aimlessly walked. "Senterra!?" I heard someone scream. It was Allagar! I dashed back, catching up to my siblings, taking to the colorless roofs of the frozen houses, listening for Allagar's scream. "I'm here!" That wasn't Allagar. "Senterra?" I questioned aloud. I wasn't crazy. Well... I wasn't mentally insane. "Hurry! I need your help! He's got me!" Allagar screamed. What was going on? I froze my run for three reason. One, I was confused. Two, Senterra almost ran right into me. She wasn't blind. In fact, next to me, I was sure she had the best sight. And three, she, too, was colorless. As soon as she jumped off the roof at the end of the street, I heard another voice. A male. He sounded a lot like... Nike! I dashed again, ignoring the explosion of colorless water that went off. It was similar to the way he killed Ray- I stopped myself. It would hurt me to even think of my medium's name. He was gone. I had to accept that. But why was it so hard to? I jumped off the roof. There he was. Nike, colorless as well. "You monster." Senterra said. She looked like she was ready to attack. "So. You're not just a healer? How odd. You don't have a fighter's aura. I guess I will have to find out what you're capable of." Nike said, thrusting his arms forward. Waves of colorless water smacked into Crescentia's wall, spilling into the lifeless street. With no thought at all, Nike called the water forward, a powerful stream aimed at Senterra. "No!" I shouted, jumping in front of Senterra, prepared to take the blow. After approximately eight seconds, the water met me. My eyes were closed, enduring the pain that I did not feel. I opened my eyes to see the colorless water charging through me. I turned around to see Senterra being protected by, instead of me, a dome of earth. That could only be created by one of two people. Gaia. Volcan was right beside him. Looking horrified. "Aqua." Again? What did this voice want? "I'm alive?" Senterra questioned. "What!? But they were supposed to be frozen! Only the creator of Crescentia and the one like her was supposed to be untouched by time! How did you escape?" Nike said, as I, instead of watching this action, followed the voice. It was much more precise this time, allowing me to hear more clearly. It was coming from behind the city's walls. I leaped effortlessly over the wall, and to my surprise, found the colorful forest. But what was more noticeable, was the wide-eyed woman staring at me. A beautiful woman with hair as black as night but tinted blue to look like water being illuminated by the moon. Her dress gleamed like that of the sun itself, yet it was the color of coal. She had marvelous rings on each finger, all of which were merely one precious sapphire, amber, or ruby with a band of gold, except one of onyx with a platinum band that was engraved and sat at the base of her left ring finger. Her eyes were weary. Like she'd gone without sleep for ages. A bright blue, suffering from a deprivation of a certain thing. That thing was life. The girl before me was not alive, no. This woman was a spirit. "Aqua." She said. "Who are you?" I asked, mystified by this woman. Wondering if I should be frightened, or glad. Glad that I was allowed to see this being. A being of pure light. She had to be. What else could look so magnificent but so... dreadful at the same time. She was gone. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts